RDMA (Remote Direct Memory Access) technology allows accessing of memory on a remote system in which the local system specifies the remote location of the data to be transferred. Employing an RDMA Network Interface Controller (RNIC) on the remote system allows the access to take place without interrupting the processing of the CPU(s) on the system. An RNIC comprises a network I/O adapter or embedded controller, for example, with iWARP and Verbs functionality.